Inter-book
by amyandricky
Summary: Facebook may be fun but what if my boyfriend is cheating on me with me
1. report

**Inter-book**

Face book might be fun but what if my boyfriend is cheating on me with me

Today in class we were suppose to do a report on anything we wanted, so I did computer safety

so i made a fake Facebook I named my self Zoey Kalenham and added some people I didn't know, my family, myself, Ricky and all my friends.

Then I added pictures of some pretty blonde girl and added more pictures of her and 2 days later they all accepted it, but Ricky was the first one to accept and he commended on all my pictures so I read what he said one said 'so sexy' 'your hot' and more other things but the thing was I didn't tell anyone about my fake Facebook especially not Ricky Now to see he's flirting with me but not really me a fake person.

Should I be mad or happy, should this be some kind of joke to laugh at and tell him or should I just play along to see if he's faithful this is getting weird but I can't delete it until the report is over to.

So I commended back saying thank you and thanks and he then messaged me it said 'can I have your number can we meet up somewhere and he started to tell me about his self and life but it's kind of weird and I'm confused a little so i messaged back saying I don't call or text people I don't know'.

Then he messaged back 'how about we get to know each other' what should I do about this should tell him. Then he sent me pictures of him they were hot of course like all his pictures but I don't want to play him so i stopped talking to him and kept doing my report.


	2. what should i do? end it or what?

**Inter-book**

**thanks for the reviews but need more here's chapter 2**

4 days has passed since i made my fake Facebook i really never talked to Ricky often either he calls and text but I'm still confused if it's right for me to be angry he's not really cheating on me if it's me right, i really need to tell someone about this and quick not Madison or Lauren grace would be good but to cheery some one who knows Ricky like i do so i picked up my jacket and walked to the house next to ours and knock on the door, to see a really pregnant girl.

Amy: hey Adrian can i speak to you for a minute or two

Adrian: yea sure, come on in

Amy: thanks

and i walked and sat oh her couch

Adrian: so whats up

Amy: ok do you know a girl named Zoey Kalenham?

Adrian: well she added me on Facebook and Ricky came by yesterday talking about her that all i know why?

Amy: wait he came over to talk about her?

Adrian: yea he said he met a really hot nice girl but he doesn't know how to tell you

Amy: what do you mean he didn't know how to tell me? what did he want to tell me?

Adrian: he wanted to break up with you, but i told him he just met her and you might not like what you see when you meet her but he said he does know and he left to go find her

Amy: well the thing is that, i really don't know how to tell you this but I'm Zoey it was for a report in English and he started talking to me and i just talked back, that's why i came to talk to you

Adrian: Amy it can't be? he went to go find her he talked so much about her and he was dating you but when he comes back he'll never find a person named Zoey Kalenham, why didn't you tell him or tell me sooner?

Amy: because i wanted to see if he'll stay faithful to me but i guess not, i have to go Adrian thanks for your help and tell Ben i said hi

and i walked out of her house to see the sky crying just like me i took a long walk to see Ricky still texting me and calling so i answered "what the hell do you want?" "Amy, whats wrong is there any thing i can help with?" " yea by stop calling texting and lose my number OK it's over, you cheating man whore" and i ended the call to see a speeding car hit me and everything went black.

**please review **


	3. the shock ness can make john cry too

**Inter-book**

**thanks for the reviews but need more here's chapter 3**

**please review**

As I wake up I'm in a bed hurting really bad I just want to scream but I can't talk I look around to see Adrian and my mom but they have tears in their eyes and look around but my neck hurts and it's stiff, I can't even move I try my best to scream or say something and I take another deep breath and yelled and it sounded like a squeak but it was good enough to have them look up and see me.

Anne: Amy, Amy your awake can you hear me?

and I nod my head and she looks at Adrian

Anne: do you think she can talk

Adrian: can you speak for us Amy?

and I shake my head saying no and i want to cry why can't i talk

Anne: the doctor said you may not talk for a few day you have to drink lots of water and take some pills, but for now you are gonna be using a white board and may not go to school until then but john is with ricky for now ok

and my eyes get wide and shake my head

Adrian: what is she saying?

Anne: I don't know here I'll go get a doctor Adrian you don't mind getting her some water?

Adrian: yea, yea sure

and she gives me some water and I drink it down and I try to talk and I motion for her to get me more and drink it down and have her give me more and I try to talk and the water was help and ask for more and then i finally can talk a little my voice was just squeaky.

Amy: what happened? how did I get here?

Adrian: you were hit, what were you thinking walking alone in the dark why didn't you just go home?

Amy: I was mad and I had to take a walk and... I don't know, I called Ricky and yelled at him and told him it was over and, that's why I took a walk and while I was on the phone everything went black that all I remember.

Adrian: oh well Ricky called Anne and me we rushed down here

and my mom and the doctor came in

Doctor: how you doing Amy

Amy: good I think I'm feeling better, then when I woke up

Doctor: well your voice is doing better than what we thought but you can leave as soon as your mom sign this paper you've been in here for 2 months we never thought you would wake up but were all just soo happy so here take these and your voice will be doing good and here you go just sign and you could leave

Amy: thank you

Anne: thank you and there, here you go

Doctor: thank you you guys have a good day

we were driving home and as I walk in to turn on the lights to see everybody yell surprise and john the tinniest out of all of them yell surprise mommy I missed you

Amy: awe I missed you too sweety you have gotten so big ever since I woke up have you been eating you vegetables

John: yea daddy said it will make you happy

Amy: yea and it did, and wheres your daddy right now?

John: talking to this nice lady upstairs

Amy: oh really well come on up with me

and we walk past people and up the stairs to see he making out in my room with this girl and john opened his mouth surprised it made want to laugh and Ricky look at me with pleading eyes, I just didn't understand and tears ran down my face and I walked away with john in my hands who looked like he was gonna cry to to see his daddy with someone else.


End file.
